


Know What I'm Getting At?

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, I don't really get tags, M/M, bottomChase, from that episode where House kept 'seeing' Chase, give it a chance :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, he goes to Wilson, who tells him that yes, two days ago, Chase started back here as a Surgeon, he called off the wedding with Cameron after she cheated on him, but apparently, she only cheated because Chase was in love with someone else. House ponders that briefly, before going to the surgeons side of the hospital, into their break room, which is empty, aside from the sleeping Australian, strewn lewdly over the sofa, as though his body's screaming 'Fuck Me House', he might as well be wearing a sign...and nothing else.</p><p>House locks the door just in case his instincts get the better of him. </p><p>He takes just a moment to admire him. Relaxed, legs parted, inadvertently sensually, shirt ridden up, toned stomach, high cheek bones. If there were ever a physically perfect human being, it would be Robert Chase. </p><p>"Oi! Lazy! Get up!" House all but screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What I'm Getting At?

House has to be hallucinating.

Because he did not just see Robert Chase walk past his office, rich in all his Australian, pretty boy beauty, with annoying perfect hair, blue eyes and peach fuzz. Looks more like a surfer than a Doctor. But he can't be there. Because House fired him. Because he's marrying Cameron. Because he's far away at Princeton finally happy. 

It doesn't stop him from leaping out of his seat, pushing past the stupid applicants, and darting out to look down the corridor- where he sees no one but petty hospital staff, who don't look so surprised at his little scene. He guesses he has those a lot. But still, he's sure, so incredibly sure that he saw him. He considers telling Wilson about it, but then...decides not too. Because he can be his own conscience for once, and he knows, if he really did dream up Chase, it's because he fired him, and there's repressed guilt coiled deep inside him that's just starting to unwind. Or maybe he's overdosing on Vicodin, weirder things have happened after all. 

But that night, when the hospital is silent, or as silent as this place ever gets, and House is looking at women and dolphins on his computer screen, he sees him again, walking past his office, this time in slow motion. And House memories everything about him. Because if this is a delusion...it's a breath taking one. He's not wearing a white doctor's coat like this morning, but he's in an expensive sweater vest, white collar and pink tie. Pink. Damn him. He wears it so well that even if he weren't imaginary, House couldn't mock him for it. Tight blue jeans, long legs, blond hair flopping into blue eyes that are...winking at him?! 

And then he's gone. 

House grabs his cane, runs out of the room in record time, but the corridors are bare, aside from the janitor. "Hey!" House cries to him "Did you see an annoying Australian? Blond hair? Kinda pretty?"

"Are you gay?" The janitor asks back gruffly, but shakes his head. House rubs his temples

"You must have seen him, he was just here!"

"No one here man."

House thinks for a second that this is the best practical joke Wilson's ever played. But he knows it's not Wilson. But it can't be in his head. He limps back to his office, because why would he be dreaming about Chase winking at him? Wearing a pink tie? An ugly pink tie. That only the almost-priest can pull off. Gay? House had never thought so, but with Chase, it had always been different. He'd found himself flirting more with the intensivist than Cameron, and that was saying something. He'd had a few wet dreams about him, and yeah maybe in college he experimented, and if he had a type, it would certainly be the guy under half his age with daddy issues. 

The next day, House has just purchased coffee from the cafeteria, when he sees him again. 

This time though, he actually sees him. 

Standing there, pink tie, with a white Doctor's coat, hair the same as it always was. He's yelling into the phone, secluded behind a marble pillar, but House watches, intrigued, Chase really is there. That old wombat twang he's hearing, is actually there, if he breathes in deep enough, he can smell the lemon shampoo. "I said no!" Chase yells into the phone "Cameron, I called it off for a reason! I called it off, because I don't want to marry you! I'm back here, where I belong, so go find another sucker to pull into your cobweb because I'm done!" and he snaps the phone shut, resting it against his forehead, eyes closed for a second, before he tosses the phone into the bin, he doesn't see House, but his pager beeps, and he disappears down the hall. 

Interesting.

This time, he goes to Wilson, who tells him that yes, two days ago, Chase started back here as a Surgeon, he called off the wedding with Cameron after she cheated on him, but apparently, she only cheated because Chase was in love with someone else. House ponders that briefly, before going to the surgeons side of the hospital, into their break room, which is empty, aside from the sleeping Australian, strewn lewdly over the sofa, as though his body's screaming 'Fuck Me House', he might as well be wearing a sign...and nothing else.

House locks the door just in case his instincts get the better of him. 

He takes just a moment to admire him. Relaxed, legs parted, inadvertently sensually, shirt ridden up, toned stomach, high cheek bones. If there were ever a physically perfect human being, it would be Robert Chase. 

"Oi! Lazy! Get up!" House all but screams, and Chase jumps, rolling away in fear and landing with a thump on the floor. He scrambles to sit up, eyes comically wide and he checks the time

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, desperately, looking up at House from the floor, where his old boss shrugs 

"Nothing." He says simply. They both look at each other for a long time. Everything going unsaid, from being fired, to coming back and hiding, from the broken wedding to the mysterious person Chase is in love with. They both know the truth. "So..." House shrugs, "How would you feel about working for me again?"

Chase can't hide his delight at the idea, and the enthusiasm is bright across his face. It tugs a little at House's heart, this is why he loves Chase, but he'll never say it. The kid loves to learn, and House loves to teach. "Yeah, yeah, I'd love too,"

House leans forward, offering a hand to help him up, but when Chase takes it, House only trips him with his cane, so Chase lands with a thud on his knees before House. "Sorry, but right now, I think it would be best if you were on your knees."

Chase looks up with wide, dilated eyes, and his gaze flickers to House's crotch, he licks his lips apprehensively "What, seriously?"

"Never kid about a blow job," and he's reeling when Chase undoes his belt with a practised grace, and he's not surprised to find himself harder than he's been in a long time, as Chase gives him the best blow job he's ever had. He tangles his fingers into Chase's hair, rocking his hips slowly, as the younger takes all of the impressive girth down his throat. "I'll never say it, you know," House murmurs, climax approaching "But always know that I feel it," and his hand strokes Chase's jaw. He comes when the Australian does something with his tongue and it's swallowed up, and he's licked clean, and tucked in. Chase stands, meeting House's eyes, flushed and beautiful. 

"I know. When you call me a wombat, stupid, pretty, I know what you're getting at," he kisses House softly, a promise for everything they're gonna be, and then he walks to the door, turns back, and winks. 

Fucking. Winks. 

House shakes his head in disbelief, a crooked smile forming. He loves this kid.

He can almost remember why he hired him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts for this pairing, I would love to hear them :)  
> x


End file.
